1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a gear unit. More specifically, the present invention relates to technology for preventing splashing of lubricating oil that has leaked from the gear unit.
2. Background Information
Vehicles typically has a gear unit, e.g., a final drive unit, that includes a unit case and a pair of output shafts that extend from the unit case toward a left drive wheel and a right drive wheel. An oil seal is provided between the unit case and each of the output shafts to prevent lubricating oil contained inside the unit case from leaking to the outside of the unit case. When the vehicle is turned left or right or accelerated or decelerated, the lubricating oil leans greatly and there is the possibility that lubricating oil will leak from the oil seal, splash about, and adhere to component parts of the vehicle on which it is undesirable for lubricating oil to adhere.
One proposal to prevent lubricating oil that has leaked from splashing is disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open Utility Model Publication No. 63-135059. In this publication, a final drive unit is disclosed that has a lubrication oil splash preventing cover provided around the output shafts to prevent lubricating oil that has leaked from splashing (see FIG. 7 of the publication).
In view of the above, it will be apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure that there exists a need for an improved gear unit that prevents splashing of lubricating that has leaked from the gear unit. This invention addresses this need in the art as well as other needs, which will become apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure.